bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Shuwarin☆Drea~min
}} |Released = July 12, 2017 |Length = 03:53 |Listen= }} is a song by Pastel*Palettes. It was released as a single on July 12 2017, with Pasupa Revolutions☆ as the coupling track. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing the Pastel*Palettes Band Story Chapter 2. It was written by Asuka Oda and composed and arranged by Ryota Suemasu of Elements Garden. __TOC__ Game Info Tracklist # # # Shuwarin☆Drea~min (しゅわりん☆どり～みん) -Instrumental- # Pasupa Revolutions☆ (パスパレボリューションず☆ ) -Instrumental- # Trouble Hassei!? Hajimete no Goudou Renshuu (トラブル発生！？初めての合同練習 lit. Trouble! What? First Joint Exercise) (Drama Track) Videos Music Video= Audio (Game Version) |Duration =01:44 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= • • • • Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Hi}}/ / / Dori☆dori~min Hi}}/ yeah! Chi}}/ Sosogu ([All] cha, cha!) Hi}}/ Sawayaka ([All] cha, cha!) (Hi}}/ / / Tanoshi~! Runrun♪) Chi}}/ Sora ni ([All] pyo, pyon!) Hi}}/ Tondeku ([All] pyo, pyon!) (Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min) (Hi}}/ / / Achi chi chi chi chi no chī!) Shuwashuwa Kōri no daiya ni yurenagara sotto Chi}}/ Chīsana ([All] fu, fu!) Hi}}/ Awa wo ([All] fu, fu!) (Hi}}/ / / wakuwaku!) Kimochi ga afurete Fushigi to totemo dokidoki de Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Hi}}/ / / Dori☆dori~min [All] yeah! Chi}}/ Yume ga ([All] gyu, gyu!) Hi}}/ Tsumatta ([All] gyu, gyu!) (Hi}}/ / / Oishi~! Un un♪) Chi}}/ Hazure? ([All] ja, jan!) Hi}}/ Seikai? ([All] ja, jan!) (Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min]) Hi}}/ / / Mochi mochi yaki mochi~??? Shuwashuwa Kanaderu oto ni awasete wa odoru Chi}}/ Shigeki ([All] wa, wao!) Hi}}/ Tsuyome! ([All] wa, wao!) (Hi}}/ / / rararara~♪) Kimochi no riyū wo Oshiete kurenai no? Kimi wa... Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Hi}}/ / / Dori☆dori~min Hi}}/ yeah! Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Hi}}/ / / Dori☆dori~min Hi}}/ / / Shisen ga kyorokyoro~!?!? Kōri no daiya ni yurenagara Sotto Chi}}/ chīsana ([All] fu, fu!) Hi}}/ Awa wo ([All] fu, fu!) (Hi}}/ / / wakuwaku!) Kimochi ga afurete Fushigi to totemo dokidoki de Hi}}/ / / Shuwashuwa! Hi}}/ / / Dori☆dori~min [All] yeah! |-| Kanji= しゅわしゅわ　はじけたキモチの名前　 教えてよきみは知ってる？ しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん yeah！ お気に入りのグラス眺めながら そそぐ cha,cha！ さわやか cha,cha！ しゅわりん☆サイダー たのし～！るんるん♪ しあわせ色の味 笑顔になって 空に pyo,pyon！ 飛んでく pyo,pyon！ まほうのじかんは きみの目　見ていると なんだか　こころがパチパチ しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん しびれて…アツい～！？ あーちちちちちのちー！ しゅわしゅわ 氷のダイヤに揺れながら　そっと 小さな fu,fu！ 泡を fu,fu！ 弾ませてる　ワクワク！ キモチがあふれて 不思議と　とてもドキドキで甘くなるの… しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん yeah！ キラキラおひさまのヒカリみたい 夢が gyu,gyu！ つまった gyu,gyu！ しゅわりん☆サイダー おいし～！うんうん♪ カラフルに変わるよ 味覚のルーレット ハズレ？ ja,jan！ 正解？ ja,jan！ なぞなぞじかんは きみの目　見ていると なんだか　こころがチクチク しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん もぞもぞしちゃう～！？ もちもちやきもち～？？？ しゅわしゅわ 奏でる音にあわせては踊る シゲキ wa,wao！ 強め！　wa,wao！ 響かせたい　ララララ～♪ キモチの理由を 教えてくれないの？ きみは…イジワルだねっ！ しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん yeah！ きみの目　見ていると なんだか　こころがフワフワ しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん ときめき…しちゃう！？ 視線がキョロキョロ～！？！？ しゅわしゅわ 氷のダイヤに揺れながら　そっと 小さな fu,fu！ 泡を fu,fu！ 弾ませてる　ワクワク！ キモチがあふれて 不思議と　とてもドキドキで甘くなるの… しゅわしゅわ！ どり☆どり～みん yeah！ |-| English= Please tell me the name of these feelings that feel like bubbles about to burst I know that you know My thoughts are bubbling! As you're so dreamy! Yay! While looking after your favourite glass I pour you a drink (regularly) to refresh you (regularly) With bubbling cider This taste is the color of happiness, making me smile So when it flies (skipping!) to the sky (skipping!) It's time for the magic to begin When I stare into your eyes, my heart begins to race (It's bubbling! You're so dreamy!) I feel so numb and flustered While being soaked by an icy diamond A small bubble begins to burst Look at it burst (It's so exciting!) My heart is racing as these overflowing feelings are so mysterious And becoming so sweet My thoughts are bubbling! As you're so dreamy! Yay! Navigation Category:Discography:Pastel*Palettes Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles Category:Challenge Songs Category:Pastel*Palettes